Aiden and Jackson
This is the brotherly-like relationship between the werewolves Jackson Kenner and Aiden. Early History When Aiden was seventeen years old, he came out to Jackson. Jackson, being his loyal and trusted friend, had no problem with it. Jackson supported him and gave him the "love is love" speech. This formed a brotherly bond between the two werewolves. Throughout The Original Series In The Brothers That Care Forgot, Jackson tells Aiden to gather the wolves in the St. Anne Church to discuss the renunciation of the submission to the witches (and the moonlight rings) and submit to him and Hayley, in order to participate in the Unification Ceremony and so share the powers in a very strong pack. In Brotherhood of the Damned, Aiden is in The Bayou with Jackson and Hayley, where he and the wolves were disposing of their Moonlight Rings. After getting rid of his ring, Aiden wanted to know when the wedding will take place because without the rings, they are back to turning on every full moon. Jackson assures him, informing that the marriage will take place in ten days. In I Love You, Goodbye, the two share an intimate moment while dressing the groom where Aiden confesses his fears of the hypothetical truce between wolves and vampires. Jackson, however, understands that he refers to his relationship with Josh and not on vampires in general and reassures him, telling him not to be afraid and that no one will hurt Josh. In They All Asked For You, Aiden begins to question the quality of Jackson as a leader of the pack. Questions, those who continue to pester him. In Save My Soul, when during a workout in the Bayou, Aiden has a quarrel with Jackson. The alpha, in fact, sees Aiden's words as insubordination, while the guy just wants to warn him that the other wolves of the pack may decide to challenge him to take his place as alpha wolf, since they are not willing to be Klaus's soldiers. Quotes :Aiden: Look, I'm sorry Oliver couldn't be here. :Jackson: Yeah, me too. Although, I'm sure he'd have a lot to say about me in this get-up in the vampire house! :Aiden: So, you really think the wolves will be cool with the vampires? :Jackson: And if not, screw 'em! I mean, we're done chasing old grudges! We got real enemies to worry about. This ain't about vamps in general, now, is it? :Aiden: Look, I know you know about me and Josh. And I'm not asking you for permission, okay? :Jackson: Good! 'Cause I'm pretty sure we had the "love is love" talk when you were seventeen. :Aiden: Yeah. :Jackson: Hey, he's good enough for you? Then end of discussion. :Aiden: I just don't want him caught in the crossfire, you know? :Jackson: That won't be easy. But we got no chance of winning this fight without something to fight for. : -- in I Love You, Goodbye : --- :'''Aiden (to Jackson): '''Klaus is acting like we're on his leash. You think the guys don't see that? Things are changing, Jackson! Our people aren't cursed anymore! We're strong. If any of them see you as vulnerable, they're going to challenge you for Alpha, because that is what wolves do. :-- in Save My Soul :--- Gallery Normal_TheOriginals208-0295HayleyJacsonAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0318JacksonAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0752HayleyJacksonAiden.jpeg TO_214_0099JacksonAiden.jpg TO_214_0566Aiden-Jackson.jpg TO_214_0577JacksonAiden.jpg TO_214_0580JacksonAiden.jpg SMS-08.jpg Trivia * Aiden plays the same role in the pack that belonged to Oliver. * The two know each other from childhood being they were part of the same Bayou's pack. * Aiden to Jackson first when he was seventeen. **This act of honesty bonded the two closer to each other as if they were brothers. * Jackson accepts Aiden's sexual orientation and the fact he was dating Joshua Rosza. * They both died from a heart extraction. * Both of their former partners were first to witness their deaths as well. **Josh found Aiden's dead body first. **Hayley Marshall-Kenner watched as Tristan de Martel murdered Jackson. See More Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship